


Uninvited Guests

by CrystalNavy



Series: Reunions and Grudges [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maedhros gets a nasty suprise.





	Uninvited Guests

Maedhros awoke to an unfamiliar sensation. And what he saw didn't please him at all.

There were rats crawling all over his body, some of them were staring at him even. 

Normally, the rats weren't common in people's houses, which meant someone must have brought them in for express purpose of annoying him. Someone who held a grudge, probably. And once he found out who, he would wring their little neck. 

But first, he had to get rid of the rats. 

Sighing, he got to work.

He went to get the necessary items.

Only to discover that his home was covered in horse dung.

Even the beds.

Beds he was lying in up until just now.

He sighed.

This was going to be a long day indeed.


End file.
